leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Haban Berry
If held by a Pokémon, it weakens a foe’s supereffective Dragon-type attack. |d5=Weakens a supereffective Dragon-type attack against the holding Pokémon. |d6=If held by a Pokémon, this Berry will lessen the damage taken from one supereffective Dragon-type attack. |d7=If held by a Pokémon, this Berry will lessen the damage taken from one supereffective Dragon-type attack. |effect=Halves the damage taken from a move. |nameor= |basis= , |type=Dragon |power= |scoop1=3 |stick1=1 |scoop2=5 |stick2=3 |scoop3=4 |stick3=2 |treeimage= |spicy=– |dry=– |sweet=– |bitter=– |sour=– |bitter4=20 |sweet4=10 }} A Haban Berry (Japanese: ハバンのみ Haban Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation IV. Locations in the westernmost house of Pastoria City. | DPPt2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | HGSS1=Bought by the player's . | HGSS2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | 4wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild or . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 3500+ steps. | B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| B2W22=From an in Driftveil City. | DW1=On the player's first visit to the Dream World, they will receive five of one of the from Fennel. | XY1=Can be given by Inver at the . | XY2=Sometimes found on red Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on Route in the Berry Master's garden when the player first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by Proprietor Inver at the . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Master Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 3 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in northeast Poni Wilds. | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in northeast Poni Wilds. | }} Growth and harvest Generation IV A Haban Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours, with 18 hours per stage. A Haban tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Haban Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Haban tree will yield 3-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 0.5, and removing a pest will add 2. Generation VII A Haban Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Haban tree will yield 2-6 Berries. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Haban Berry can produce a Level 26 (maybe higher) Bitter Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime Haban Berries first appeared in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!, where they played a notable role. As children, and had gotten lost in a forest, but were found by a , who gave them Haban Berries to eat. In the present day, Harper and Sarah also encountered Drampa and brought some Haban Berries home for Lana to see, reminding Mallow and Lana of their experience. , Mallow, and Lana went looking for Drampa to thank it, and eventually found it near a Haban tree. After dealing with trying to capture Drampa, the group ate some Haban Berries from the tree, despite being aware of their bittersweet taste. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Grumpy Gliscor, a Haban Berry was one of the Berries that threw at a attacking S.S. Sinnoh in order to distract it. Names Category:Damage-reducing Berries de:Terirobeere es:Baya Anjiro fr:Baie Fraigo it:Baccahaban ja:ハバンのみ zh:莓榴果（道具）